The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 28
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 28: Noah Archer District's Secretary of Defense stepped into Governor Moss' office. "You called, sir?", the secretary asked. "Indeed.", Governor Moss responded, his attention fully on the ongoing execution. "It seems that the last nature elemental left in existence is deceased. He was murdered earlier today." "Do we know by who?", the secretary asked. "We do.", Governor Moss said. "The problem is, we can't induce the death penalty on him like we normally would. He's a lightning elemental." "Well, does he have any next of kin?", the secretary asked. "We've looked into it.", Governor Moss said. "Both the mother and the father, as well as all five siblings, are long dead. They were all killed over 100 years ago." "So look further into it!", the secretary shouted. "Try seeing if he has a girlfriend or something!" "How dare you take that tone with me?!", Governor Moss shouted as he turned around in his spiny chair, standing up very forcefully. "To the brig with you!" The secretary was then grabbed by two overly-buff men and dragged outside, presumably to the District Jail which lie just across the World Road. Governor Moss then sat back down and turned around to resume watching the execution. The original secretary, who was still in the office, turned toward Governor Moss. "Don't just stand there!", Governor Moss shouted toward her. "Get me my damn info now!" The secretary then rushed out. Meanwhile, on the execution platform, the earth elemental being executed was put into position. Then, the guillotine came crashing down on his neck. 28: NOAH Aaron, Hunter, and Amy were decorating Aaron's house for the party they were about to hold. They had invited everyone from the Tournament of the Elementals and even invited Noah, a water elemental who had just moved into Waurika. When they heard a knock at the door, they figured it was probably Derick and Will, so Aaron opened it. Instead, they found several Archer District police officers were standing outside the door. "Excuse me, sir...", one of them said, "...is Amy here?" "Uh, yeah.", Aaron said. "Why?" Without speaking, the officer pulled out a pistol and shot Aaron five times in the chest. Instead of regenerating the wounds, Aaron fell on the ground in a gigantic pool of blood. "What the hell?!", Hunter and Amy shouted. Hunter lunged at the officers, but one of them slapped his wrist with a yellowish-blue pair of handcuffs. Hunter immediately slumped against the wall. "What...?", Hunter asked as the other officers grabbed Amy, who was struggling. "It's riverstone.", one of the officers said. "Those cuffs are made with riverstone from the river shore." The officers went outside still grabbing Amy, even when Amy kicked one of them in the crotch. "Aaron!", Hunter shouted as he slumped onto the floor and slowly crawled toward him. Aaron slowly lifted his head up. Blood was trickling from his mouth. "What happened?", Hunter asked. "What'd they shoot you with?!" "It's rubber bullets!", Aaron shouted. "I won't be able to regenerate! But I've gotta save Amy! I can't let those bastards get away with her!" Aaron slowly crawled out the door, with Hunter following suit. Aaron grabbed the ankles of one of the officers and shot a Lightning Bolt through it, sending the officer on the ground. "Shit!", the officer shouted as he held his foot, which had blood coming out of it. The other officers turned around, shouting "What the hell?!" "You're not gonna get away with her!", Aaron shouted, trailing blood on the ground behind him. "I won't let you!" "Look at him, making threats with five fatal wounds!", one of the officers shouted. Another officer grabbed Aaron's wrists and slapped on a pair of handcuffs. Aaron screamed in pain as the handcuffs apparently hurt Aaron on contact. "Those are specially-made rubber handcuffs!", the officer said. "No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to make another thunder attack! You're helpless!" He helped the injured officer up as they put Amy in the back of their vehicle, slamming the doors shut and hopping in. "Damn... you...!", Aaron shouted as they drove away. "Get... back... here!" Aaron then coughed up blood and blacked out. ~*~*~*~* Aaron was woken up when he felt shoving as well as an unfamiliar voice shouting "Aaron! Wake up!" Aaron opened his eyes to see Noah, a 5'5" water elemental with brown curly hair, blue eyes, a double-chin, and a high voice. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and blue jeans, which was covered with a black zip-up jacket. "What time is it?", Aaron asked sluggily. "It's 4:30.", Noah said. "I just got here." "4:30?!", Aaron asked. "Oh no! Amy! I've gotta save her!" "We've gotta get you healed first!", Noah said. "I was shot with rubber bullets!", Aaron shouted. "I can't regenerate it!" "What?!", Noah asked, covering his moth in fear. "How are you gonna save her?!" "I got my reasons.", Aaron said as he crawled up. He looked and saw Derick, Will, and Richter helping Hunter. He then turned back toward Noah and said, "Look. Just get everybody here. We'll get bandages from my house and get me wrapped up. When we have everybody here, we'll go save her!" As he said this, Will called Kevin and asked him to arrive while Noah carried Aaron into the latter's house. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff